12 Hunters And A Veredict
by Serpico1986
Summary: While Dean is on a honeymoon, John is called to go attend a funeral of an old friend and take Sam with him. Once there, father and son come face to face with a demon obcessed with judgement. What this demon wants? can John save his son from the beast clasps? A/U Worried!John, disabledandpossessed!Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Good morning Dear colleagues, again, i´m here to present you my new story on supernatural.**

 **Again, its follow the same discription of (Winchester Redirected)and takes place, a week maybe after Dean´s and Lisa´s wedding. Also, this story its losely based on the episode 6 from season 12 ''Celebring the life of Asa Fox, so, there will be spoilers, so to speek.**

 **It´s the only thing i have to say about this story this time, so i wish you a nice reading time and a very awesome weekebd.**

 **i hope you like it**

 **.**

* * *

 **The OC character Stan McArthur, is borrowed from my dear colleague and friend DSCWin. And the tittle is after the Portuguese translation of the movie 12 Angry Men, whose name became twlve men and a veredict**

* * *

 **12 HUNTERS AND A VEREDICT - Part 1**

''Daddy, what's Honeymoon again?" 28 year old Samuel Thomas Winchester asked from the kitchen table as he played with his toy impala he had gotten for his birthday a few months ago.

His father, John Winchester took in a deep breath as he cooked dinner. "It's a vacation, Sammy." He said stirring the stew so it wouldn't burn the bottom. "A vacation for couples to get to know each other better. To relax and not worry about things." It was the third time he had to explain it to his son, since his oldest Dean and his newly wedded wife got married a couple of weeks before. He knew that Sam only asked because he missed his older brother terribly.

John gave a small distant smile as he remembered the wedding of his oldest boy. It was a simple service that was held at a church. John's friend Pastor Jim married the two and Bobby had to step in as best man at the last second to take Sam's place for his son got scared at the crowd and began to cry. John even gave a chuckle at his speech laced with lots of wine and champagne at the reception and how he said he was completely sure his wife, Mary, would have given anything to see it happen. He was very proud of his son and he knew deep down with late wife was as well.

"Daddy, did you go on a honey moon?" Sam asked his eyes full of curiosity.

"Yeah, I did, with your mom." John said thinking about when he and his wife Mary enjoyed their trip to Maine for their honeymoon. "Everyone who ever got married went on a honeymoon." John smiled.

"Okay." Sam nodded and turned his attention to his toy car not wanting to disgust anymore on the subject.

John was amazed at how quickly his son's attention changed one subject to another. But the smell of the stew starting to boil he knew that dinner was almost ready. "Sammy do you mind helping me with the table?" Sam's head looked up at his father and smiled. "And after dinner, we'll take Tracy for a walk. Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah!" Sam said excitedly and jumped to his feet.

John handed Sam their plastic bowls and told him to put then at the table, but as John reached to grab the glasses from the top shelf the phone started to ring. John looked down at his watch and knew that Dean and Lisa would be in bed at this time and cautiously picked up the receiver. "Did you kids get in a fight already?" John asked a smile on his face as he thought it was his oldest and new Daughter in law.

"John, it's Jo actually." John's smile faded. He knew that Jo would never call him unless something was wrong with her or her mother Ellen and he prayed that nothing had happened. "John, mom's dead. I came home from a hunt and found her dead in her house." John felt himself sliding down to the floor as his legs felt weak with the news. "John, I want to know if you'd be able to come for the funeral."

John was silent for a minute before nodding which was stupid before saying softly. "Yeah I'll be there." Sam sensed his father's distress and walked over to him.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" John tried to move the tears that were threatening to come out of his eyes before being helped up to his feet. "Why are you so sad? Are you missing Dee too?"

John nodded and hugged his son tightly in a bear hug. "Yeah I miss Dean too. But that's not why I'm sad." Sam looked at his dad confusion in his hazel eyes. "You remember your Aunt Ellen? The one I keep telling stories about?" Sam nodded unsure what his dad was meaning. "Well, Ellen had gotten hurt and God asked her to live with him. So," he hesitated he never liked bringing his son with him on long trips without Dean's help. But he knew that everyone who could watch Sam was busy so he knew it was the last option he had. "Would you like to come so we can say goodbye?" the father asked and without much understand, the childlike man just nodded.

_\\_

John decided to take the trip the next day in the afternoon. In the morning before he left after lunch, John worked in his store and making sure that Jessica, the young cashier he had hired to help his son with the store, could handle taking care of the store while he was away. She smiled and reassured him that everything would be just fine. John said his goodbye, grabbed his duffel bag that he had packed for him and Sam before leaving to pick up Sam from his school.

_/_

It was a relaxing trip even though most of the times Sam couldn't stay quiet and would either talk to himself or his dad.

"Daddy?" Sam asked after staying quiet for only a few minutes. "Is Dee going to say goodbye to Aunt Ellen too?"

John shook his head slowly. "No, he's not going to be able to." He said pulling over to the other lane as he was in an exit only and didn't need to leave the highway. "He's on vacation remember? But don't worry I'll tell him once he gets home from his trip with Lisa."

"But he knew Aunt Ellen too." Sam said. "Wouldn't he be sad that he won't be able to say goodbye before she goes and lives with God?"

"Yes he would be sad. But I don't want to make him sad while he's still on his trip."

"Okay." Sam sniffed cleaning his nose on his sleeve making John groan with annoyance. "Sorry daddy." Sam said noticing his error. "I forgot."

"It's okay kiddo." John said handing Sam a tissue from the glove box. "Wipe yourself off." And Sam did what he was asked to do.

_/_

It was earlier the next morning when John and Sam arrived at the bar a few minutes late then the time Jo had said to be there. John's fellow hunters understood of the lateness and greeted both John and Sam in tight hugs. Even though Sam knew most of them his face began to blush as his childlike shyness took over. Jo normally would be annoyed at how childlike Sam was but seeing him there, this time she make an effort to stay in the same room as everyone she thought it best to let it slide. Besides, Ellen enjoyed having Sam visiting them all the time.

"Jo." John said pulling the young woman close him as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thanks John." She said tears streaming down her cheeks. "She'd be happy that you came." She turned to look over at Sam who tried to hide behind his dad. "It's good to see you too, Sammy." She said wrapping the giant child in her arms.

"There's a lot of people here." Sam mumbled keeping his head down.

"Yeah, I know. Look there's Caleb. Maybe he has something to make you more relaxed." Sam's head slowly lifted and smiled as he saw Caleb motion for the tall man child towards him. In his hands he held a few toy cars. John nodded his approval towards Sam and he watched as his son, not trying to be disrespectful walked cheerfully towards Caleb and instantly saw him start to play.

_/_

There was food and drink that everyone in the room helped them too. Each of them took their time to say goodbye to Ellen even Sam took a moment to say goodbye and ask his father, "Why is Aunt Ellen wrapped up like a mummy? She needs to breath doesn't she?" John fought back the tears as he still hadn't completely explained death his young son, for he never had found the time to.

"She's looking her best for God." He said after a few minutes , saying goodbye to Ellen before they both left.

A few hours had passed and while Sam was been distracted watching some Television at the back at the bar, John was sitting with his friends, Rufus and Bobby who had just finished with the Pyre for Ellen's send off, when the room became quiet, as the door opened up and walked in his dark brown hair severely messed up hair wearing a dirty heavy coat and the faint smell of whiskey was over his clothes.

"What kind of boyfriend shows up late for his own girlfriend's funeral?" Bobby growled.

"Boyfriend?" John asked and Bobby nodded.

"His name is Stan McArthur." Rufus said eyeing Stan as he walked up to Jo and tightly embraced her but saw that Jo did not return the hug. "Not a bad hunter but he's a terrible boyfriend. At least that's what Jo says about him."

_/_

The ceremony goes on, Stan seemed a bit uneasy with everything around him and just stayed at the corner, observing. John helped a very anxious Sam with his food and the eulogies were been read, well almost, as Sam decided to forget the concept of been quiet while a few people read.

Once the eulogies finished, they prepared to leave the room for the salty and burn, when suddenly, the front door closed noisily and the room start to became colder and colder.

''what the hell?'' Bobby barked as John ran to his son´s side and stayed in front of him, protectively

''Daddy…'' Sam whimper, fingers pluck at the back of John´s dress shirt, scaring

''Daddy´s here to protect you, Sammy, nothing will happen'' John whispered back.

''WELL'' Suddenly all eyes set in Rufus, whose eyes now were red as blood ''since everyone is here, let's get the fun started!'' he said as a black smoke left his mouth and entered Sam, who falls on the ground with a thud

''Sam!'' John turned to help his son, but to his surprise, he gets up quickly and very non Sam´s like

''Cool!'' the demon, now dressed as Sam, look at himself up to down ''I never possessed a retarded before. This is so cool!'' he laugh playing with Sam´s hands in a very stereotyped mentally handicap way.

''get the hell out of my son!'' John was furious and the demon looked at him with Sam´s puppy dog´s eyes

''oww! Come on Johnny!'' the Sam/Demon said ''let me stay here just till the end of the night, I promise the retarded here will be okay'' he said turning around

''get out and stop calling him like this'' it was Jo who snapped and in response, the demon/Sam rushed to her and engulf her in a tight embrace

''my condolences, Jo, my condolences'' he said trying to imitated the hunchback Quasimodo´s way to talk

''how dare you came here? After killed my mother!'' Jo´s eyes were filled with tears, but the on the other hand, the demon seemed confused

''what? Just because I'm a demon, it´s doesn't mean I killed the poor old lady.'' He said ''what a judgment, Miss Jo, your mother would be very disappointed'' he said, making her cry

''you son of a bitch…'' Bobby took his gun to shot him, but the beast stopped him

''now, now Bobby, no violence, the retarded is fine, no worry. Besides…'' he, looked at John ''I bet Johnny there would never forgive you if you hurt poor Sammy here. And what Big Brother Dean would say?'' the demon took a deep breath ''now, let´s play a game'' he said ''imagine we´re at a court room, I'm the judge and all of you will be the defenders. There will be no prosecutors, lawyers or jury. Your consciences will be your own allies. And the accusation? The murder of that poor woman right there'' he finished, pointing to Ellen´s body, with an evil grim

 **TIME FOR THE ADVERTASINGS...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who read and review my story, i´m glad you all enjoyed.**

 **Thank you very much and stay tunned for my next story.**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **12 HUNTERS AND A VEREDICT – Part 2**

Every hunter in the room looked between each other, shocked as Demon Sam stood still behind the center of the bar an evil grin on his face. Jo looked like she was about to cry when Stan placed a hand on her shoulder trying to be supportive and protective.

Seeing the bewildered faces of the hunters made Demon Sam start to chuckle which made John really uncomfortable since this was his son standing there but instead of Hazel eyes dancing playfully, it was blood red dancing. "Come on you guys." Demon Sam said with a little playful tone to his voice. "Let's just play pretend." Nobody moved once again making Demon Sam sighed. "Alright would it be better if I wasn't a demon, but a giant retarded man child pretending to be the Judge?" John balled his hands in a tight fist. "So," Sam's hazel eyes once again changed back to Hazel, but his mannerisms were the same as the demons. "Now let's see who's going to be the first to be questioned?" It was hard for John to picture his son's voice acting his age when he was used to it not. "Johanna Harvelle, you first." The hunters were frozen with fear as Sam pulled a chair and forcefully sat Jo down on it.

"Get your hands off of me!" She growled swatting at Sam's hands. The demon smiled and stood back arms crossing across his chest.

"Now Johanna, I can't help but think of your many possible motives of wanting your mother dead." Sam stated his red eyes once again replaced the hazel.

"What?!" Jo exclaimed hating the accusations. "Why would I want my mother dead?"

"Why not?" Sam smirked getting closer to her ear. "You had motives. For example, you always fought with her because she didn't want you to hunt. You were upset when she poked about your love interests including Big Brother Dean." Jo's cheeks darkened as it was true that she had an interest in Dean when he come to visit but now that he was married she was embarrassed as John was standing there. "You also wanted her to stop making you work when you wanted to have fun. Did I miss anything?"

Upon finishing with Jo, Demon Sam watched as Jo lowered her head deep chested sobs escaping her mouth. "Yes," she sobbed. "Yes, you're right. I always fought with my mother. Yes I was tired of her teasing about me liking Dean, and how she was always trying to run my life. But..." She let out another sob. More tears streaming down her cheeks. "But I would never want my mother dead!" She screamed covering her eyes with her hand.

Demon Sam leaned down and said only in her ear, "I know you wouldn't kill your mother. I knew you were innocent. Just wanted you to admit to all those things you kept hidden. It's not good to keep your skeletons in your closet, especially if it's for the deceased." He stood up and turned to look at the other hunters who were unsure what to do as a fellow hunter's son began to stare each of hunters individually. "Now who's next?" He said very cheekily before he stopped and stared directly into Bobby's eyes. "Robert Steven Singer," he snarled flicking his body's hazel eyes to the blood red ones. "I see that you were madly in love with Ellen. Weren't you?" Bobby's face twisted with embarrassment as it was the first time he had the truth come out. Jo looked up from her cries and looked at Bobby.

"Shut your mouth you son of a bitch!" Bobby growled. "Don't presume you know me!" He took a look at John who moved slowly to the behind of his son trying to get Jo away from danger.

"But I do Uncle Bobby," The demon said smiling. "After all, you are drowning in guilt since you were so cowardly to save her. So I know you didn't kill her. But isn't this fun that we're getting to know each other better?"

Bobby was going to say something when the demon flinched in pain his eyes darting amongst the remaining hunters until he saw John mumbling something. "I wouldn't do that Johnny." The demon pushed John back sending him into the wall. "Anyone else tries this stupid brave act of sending me away and let a killer go free, I will make sure little retarded Sammy will suffer the consequences."

"Please get the hell out of my son!" John begged slowly climbing to his feet.

"All in due time, Johnny." The Demon picked up John and pinned him to the wall. "But first you get to pick our next contestant. Isn't this fun?"

But before John could point out someone however, the Demon turned and looked at Caleb and smiled like a school kid. "Monsieur. Caleb." Caleb looked like he was about to be scolded by his late mother as Sam smiled childishly. "You're such a nice guy. Especially towards little Sammy here. But does Daddy know you made him watch some dirty movies because he kept bugging you to watch Dinosaurs for the third time?" John glared at Caleb who tried to seemed like he would rather take on a hoard of demons by himself then to stay in the same room with John, who looked like he was about to rip Caleb's head off. "Now there's time for play time later." Demon Sam giggled before turning his gaze on Rufus who was still recovering from when the demon was inside him. "Now you big guy," The demon smirked, red eyes blaring. "You have a strong liking towards Bobby."

"What? That's a lie!" Rufus said defending himself.

"Oh is it?" The demon let John fall to the floor before he walked up to Rufus, the large smile still stuck on his face. "You forgot I was inside you." he sang making Rufus look over at John silently telling him that if the demon wouldn't step away he would do something he'll regret later. "I saw your heart. You're in love with Uncle Bobby!" The Demon started to do a childish jig.

While Demon Sam was dancing making himself act more like Sam, Stan slowly crept behind him trying to escape the room, for he had a sense that truths were being spoken and was afraid that he was going to be next. But the demon Sam was standing in front of him his blood red eyes staring into Stan's.

"Where do you think you're going, Stanley?" The whole group watched as the demon forced Stan up the stairs. Stan lashed out grabbing Sam's throat forgetting that he was demon. Demon Sam smiled at him his eyes burning deep into Stan's eyes. "Careful Stanley. Don't want another murder on your shoulders."

Stan's face paled. The whole room filled with a soft gasp. "Wh-What are you talking about?" Stan stammered, his grip around Sam's neck tightened. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You don't?" Demon Sam looked around the room seeing the shocked looks on their faces including Jo's. "Are you sure you want to deny the truth in front of someone like me?"

"I loved Ellen." Stan said defensively. "Why would I kill her?"

"To get to Jo, of course" He laugh and the room grew colder as the news spread through the entire room. "You only got close to Ellen to get Jo alone. That's why you only got close to Aunt Ellen. Because you knew Jo will never go with someone like you."

"That's...That's a lie!" Stan screamed getting to the top of the stairs. Sam shook his head red eyes searching down deep within Stan's soul. "You have no proof."

"The proof is in your soul Stanley." Sam said pushing Stan to be stopped by the wall. "If you want I can tear it out of you so that everyone could see."

"No...You can't do that! You're just a demon!" Stan shoved at the demon right as black smoke exited Sam's mouth making the man teeter over the edge of the top stairs before falling down the steps and fell still at the bottom, uncouncious, head first. John rushed to his son's side and checked for a pulse.

"Get an Ambulance!" John cried and Jo rushed towards the phone to dial 911. Bobby, Rufus and Caleb all stared up at Stan who was placing both hands on each side of his head.

"No! You can't prove that I did it! You don't have proof!" Stan's eyes flashed Blood red as he stared off at an old mirror, but seen the judging demon instead of himself. "Yes you did you murderer. You killed Ellen. You killed her!" the demon inside him snapped, while tears were streaming down Stan's face as he began to weep loudly dropping to his knees and pulling out a knife. "Alright! I did kill her! I wanted Jo! I wanted Jo and only her!" Everyone watched as Stan, driven by guilt sent his knife deep inside his stomach and pushed up causing blood to fly out of his mouth. Nobody screamed his name as black smoke flew out of his mouth and vanished. After three minutes of gurgles and twitches, Stan's body went still his eyes open the look of guilt flashing in his eyes.

_/_

The entire bar fell silent for a few minutes, as every hunter there seemed shocked about what just happened and for once doesn´t know how to react before a dead body.

''Help!'' John suddenly screamed, as Sam started to have a seizure. Quickly, Bobby and Jo helped the tired father hold his child as the paramedics arrived and took Sam to the nearest hospital.

It was Jo´s idea however, to tell the rescue that a maniac depressed invaded her bar and treat everyone, but after throw her brain damaged cousin down the stairs, he ended up taken his own life.

_/_

Ellen was cremated earlier the next morning, just after Sam been taken to the hospital and the only remain hunters who stayed there supporting Jo, was Rufus and Bobby, along with Pastor Jim, who says the final improvised words.

They also suggested to salt and burn Stan, but Jo refused, saying that it would be a pleasure hunting him, when he came for revenge.

Once the ceremony finished, both Rufus and Bobby made their way back to the car, when the black man stopped and look at his friend.

''the demon was lying you know, about one thing''

''what is it?'' after that confession, Bobby has a hard time looking at his friend

''I don´t have that kind of feelings for you'' Rufus said ''you are my friend, but I walk away because I was in love with your wife''

Upon hearing this, Bobby breathed heavy, but to Rufus amazement, he just smile ''that´s actually a relief, that we don´t need to Brokeback Mountain ourselves. Now let's have a beer, I'm exhausted''

_/_

Back at the hospital, while the doctors examined Sam, John finally had time to call Dean and tell his oldest son what had happened, starting with Ellen´s death and then Sam´s possession and falling the stairs. Sure, after hearing everything, John couldn´t blame his son for yelling, not only because his father didn´t tell him about Ellen, but also letting his brother get hurt.

''I'm coming home right away!'' the older brother exclaimed at the phone

''No, Dean, you´re not'' say John ''it's everything under control now, your brother is going to be fine, so don´t worry, just don´t worry'' John snapped back.

Once Dean promised he was going to try enjoy the rest of his honeymoon, John hung up and walk back to Sam´s room, in order to talk with the doctor, when suddenly, he spotted Caleb and Joshua coming toward him. Both looking sad and exhausted from the night.

''what are you doing here?'' he growled at Caleb

''Bon sour, Mon Ami'' Caleb greeted him, expecting John to had forget what the demon Said

''How´s Sammy, John?'' Joshua smiled

''he´s going to be fine'' John answered ''he have a broken arm and a concussion, but he´s going to be fine. But my question is, what are you doing here?'' he growled at Caleb.

''I came to see how Sammy are doing.'' Caleb said

''Caleb, if I need some backup in a hunt, I will call you, since you are indeed a good hunter'' the father started ''but if you approached one of my boys ever again, I call the police''

''it happened only once, John and Sammy didn´t understand…'' the other man was about to say, when John stopped him

''Sammy is just a child Caleb, a child in a man´s body, you showing him those kind of things, it would be the same as show to any other child! So yeah, I mean it, if you approach him again, I will call the police and tell then you are abusing some disabled man'' John threated ''now if you' both excuse me, I need to come back to my son'' John said and walk away.

_/_

It was noon, when Sam finally wake up, groggy and disorientated, he began to be afraid seeing himself in a different room, but as soon as his smiling father, come to a view, he relaxed.

''Daddy…'' he said weakly

''hey Sammy, how are you feeling?''

''head hurts, arm hurts, everything hurts Daddy'' he whined

''I know, Champ, you had quite a fall and you scared your daddy'' John said, stroking his fingers on his son´s head ''Sammy, what you remember?'' he asked and Sam make an effort to remember.

''we go say Auntie Ellen bye, bye… then, bad man pull Sam from the stairs'' he said and John looked confused

''bad man?''

''yeah, Daddy, a bad man, he push me from the stairs'' Sam said and for a second, John realized that Sammy bust have been talking about Stan, thinking that was he, who push him to his fall

''it´s okay, Sammy, Daddy say sorry for not save you earlier'' John smiled at his son ''but I promise it will never going to happen ever again, okay?'' he asked and Sam nodded

''okay, Daddy'' he said, falling back to sleep.

_/_

They left for home two days later, after Sam left the hospital and John make sure Jo was really okay, once she tells him that she was indeed fine, they said their good byes and drive away.

At the way home, once Sam filled sleep at the passenger seat, John started to hear a voice, it was the demon, but it doesn´t possessed him, just whispered inside his head.

''you too have a secret, John, you have a weakness, your children, the villains knows that and it would be the end of you'' he said ''and if I were you, I would stop searching for this demon, before it's too late'' the demon finished and John couldn´t say another word, but agree with the demon.

 **THE END**


End file.
